interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
GL
=glabella= * sub =glabre= * adj =glabribractee= * adj =glabriflor= * adj =glabrifolie= * adj =glabripetale= * adj =glabrisepale= * adj =glacé= * adj * glacé F ???? * pt: adj glacé F * en: adj glacé (1. having lustre; 2. coated with icing) =glacial= * adj * glacial ???? * pt: n glacial;zona glacial zona glacial * en: n glacial (1. as in “glacial phenomena”; 2. icy, ice-cold);zona glacial Frigid Zone;epocha glacial , periodo glacial glacial epoch or period, ice age =glaciar= * v * glaciar ???? * pt: v gelar * en: v to freeze, ice, glaciate =glaciari= * adj =glaciation= * sub =glacie= * sub * glacie ???? * pt: n gelo * en: n ice;rumper le glacie to break the ice;glacie de sucro Icing, frosting * #9674; glaciero; glaciera; glacial-preglacial, postglacial; glaciar; rumpeglacie etc. =glaciera= * sub * glaciera ???? * pt: n geladeira * en: n icehouse, icebox, etc. =glaciero= * sub * glaciero ???? * pt: n glaciar * en: n glacier =glaciologia= * sub =glaciologic= * adj =glaciologista= * sub =glaciologo= * sub =glaciologue (( =glacis= * sub * glacis F ???? * pt: n glacis F * en: n Fortif. glacis =gladiator= * sub * gladiator ???? * pt: n gladiador * en: n gladiator =gladiatori= * adj * gladiatori ???? * pt: adj gladiatório/a * en: adj gladiatorial =gladiatura= * sub * gladiatura ???? * pt: n gladiatura * en: n gladiatorial combat =gladio= * sub * gladio ???? * pt: n espada * en: n sword * #9674; gladiolo; gladiator-gladiatori; gladiaturagladiolo (-í-) ???? * pt: n gladíolo (1. tipo de flor; 2. pequena espada) * en: n gladiolus, gladiola =gladiolo= * sub =glagolitic= * adj =glamour= * sub =glamourose= * adj =glande= * sub * glande ???? * pt: n glande * en: n acorn * #9674; glandula; glandifere; glandiforme etc. =glandifere= * adj * glandifere ???? * pt: adj glandifera/o * en: adj glandiferous, * bearing acorns =glandiforme= * adj * glandiforme ???? * pt: adj glandiforme * en: adj glandiform, acorn-shaped =glandula= * sub * glandula ???? * pt: n glândula * en: n gland * #9674; glandular; glandulose =glandular= * adj * glandular ???? * pt: adj glandular * en: adj glandular =glandulose= * adj * glandulose ???? * pt: adj glanduloso/a * en: adj glandulous * glarea ???? * pt: n saibo, cascalho * glareose ???? * pt: adj saibroso/a =glasnost= * sub =Glauber= * sub n pr =glauberite= * sub =glauc= * adj * glauc ???? * pt: adj glauco, cor verde-mar, esverdeado * en: adj blue-green, sea-green, glaucous * #9674; glaucoma =glaucifolie= * adj =glaucio= * sub =glaucoma= * sub * glaucoma ???? * pt: n Patol. glaucoma (patologia dos olhos) * en: n Pathol. glaucoma =glaucomatose= * adj =glaucomatoso= * sub =glauconite= * sub =glaucophylle= * adj =gleba= * sub * gleba ???? * pt: n gleba =glechoma= * sub =gleditschia= * sub =glena= * sub =glenoidal= * adj =glenoide= * adj =gliadina= * sub =glioma= * sub =gliomatose= * adj =glissamento= * sub =glissando (( =glissante= * adj =glissar= * v * glissar ???? * pt: v deslizar, resvalar, escorregar * en: v to slide; also: to glide, etc. =glissatorio= * sub * glissatorio ???? * pt: n escorregadio * -glob- ???? * en: see globulo =global= * adj * global ???? * pt: adj 1. global, universal; 2. total, agregado, inclusive, etc * en: adj 1. global, world-wide; 2. total, aggregate, inclusive, etc. =globalisar= * v =globalisation= * sub =globetrotter= * sub * globe-trotter A ???? * pt: n globe-trotter A * en: n globetrotter =globiflor= * adj =globigerina= * sub =globigerma= * sub =globina= * sub =globo= * sub * globo ???? * pt: n globo (1. esfera, bola; 2. terra; 3. "globo celeste ou terrestre");globo del oculo globo do olho * en: n globe (1. sphere, ball; 2. earth; 3. “celestial or terrestrial globe”; 4. “globe of a lamp”);globo del oculo eyeball * #9674; globulo-globular, globulose, hemoglobina etc.; global; globoide; globose-globositate; inglobar =globoide= * sub * globoide ???? * pt: n globoide * en: n globoid =globose= * adj * globose ???? * pt: adj esférico/a, globoso/a * en: adj spherical, globe-shaped, globose =globositate= * sub * globositate ???? * pt: n globosidade * en: n sphericity, globosity =globular= * adj * globular ???? * pt: adj globular, esférico/a * en: adj globular, spherical =globularia= * sub =globulariaceas= * sub pl =globularitate= * sub =globulifere= * adj =globulina= * sub =globulo= * sub * globulo ???? * pt: n glóbulo * en: n globule;globulos de sanguine blood corpuscles * globulo sanguinee ???? * pt: n glóbulo sanguíneo =globulose= * adj * globulose ???? * pt: adj globular (1. composto de glóbulos; 2. esférico) * en: adj globular (1. composed of globules; 2. spherical) =glockenspiel= * sub =glomerate= * adj =glomere= * sub * glomere ???? * pt: n novelo * en: n ball (of thread, yarn, etc) * #9674; glomerulo; agglomerar; conglomerar =glomerulo= * sub * glomerulo ???? * pt: n 1. Bot. glomérulo; 2. Anat. glomérulo * en: n 1. Bot. glomerule; 2. Anat. glomerulus, glomerule =gloria= * sub * gloria ???? * pt: n I. gloria (1. pompa, fama, esplendor, etc.; 2. Relig. como em "Cristo em gloria"); II. Catól. Gloria (como em "Gloria Patri") * en: n I. glory (1. praise, fame, splendor, etc.; 2. Art as in “Christ in glory”); II. R.C.Ch. Gloria (as in “the Gloria Patri ”) * #9674; gloriola; gloriose-ingloriose; glorificar-glorification, glorificator; vangloria etc. =glorificar= * v * glorificar ???? * pt: v glorificar * en: v to glorify;glorificar se de to glory in =glorification= * sub * glorification ???? * pt: n glorificação * en: n glorification =glorificator= * adj =glorificator= * sub * glorificator ???? * pt: n glorificador * en: n glorifier =gloriola= * sub * gloriola (-í-) ???? * pt: n gloriola * en: n petty vanity =gloriose= * adj * gloriose ???? * pt: adj glorioso/a * en: adj 1. glorious; 2. vainglorious =glossa= * sub * glossa ???? * pt: n glosa * en: n gloss ( * explanation, rendering, etc.);gloss- in derivatives and compounds gloss-, glosso- ( * tongue) * #9674; glossitis; glossario; glossar-glossator; glossotomia etc. =glossar= * v * glossar ???? * pt: v glosar * en: v to gloss ( * to explain by glosses) =glossario= * sub * glossario ???? * pt: n glossário * en: n glossary =glossator= * sub * glossator ???? * pt: n glossador * en: n glossator, writer of glosses =glossema= * sub =glossematic= * adj =glossematica= * sub =glossina= * sub =glossitis= * sub * glossitis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Patol. glossite * en: n Pathol. glossitis =glossographia= * sub =glossographic= * adj =glossographo= * sub =glossolabial= * adj =glossolalia= * sub =glossomania= * sub =glossopharyngee= * adj =glossoplegia= * sub =glossotomia= * sub * glossotomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. glossotomia * en: n Med. glossotomy, excision of the tongue * glotta ???? * pt: n Zool. glote * en: n Zool. glottis;glott- in derivatives and compounds glott-, glotto- ( * tongue) * #9674; glottic; polyglotte etc. =glotta,glottis= * sub =glottal= * adj =glottic= * adj * glottic ???? * pt: adj glótico/a * en: adj glottic, glottal =glottitis= * sub * glottitis, glottite ???? * pt: n glotite =glottochronologia= * sub =glottogonia= * sub =glottogonic= * adj =glottologia= * sub =glottologic= * adj =glottologista= * sub =glottologo= * sub =gloxinia= * sub * gluc- ???? * en: adj in derivatives gluc- ( * sweet) * #9674; glucato; glucic; glucina-glucinum; glucosa-glucosido =glucagon= * sub =glucato= * sub * glucato ???? * en: n Chem. glucate * glucic ???? * pt: adj Quim. glicico/a * en: adj Chem. glucic;acido glucic glucic acid =glucidic= * adj =glucido= * sub =glucina= * sub * glucina ???? * pt: n Quim. glicina * en: n Chem. glucina =glucinum= * sub * glucinum (-ín-) ???? * pt: n Quim. glicinio * en: n Chem. glucinum =glucometro= * sub =gluconic= * adj =glucosa= * sub * glucosa ???? * pt: n Quim. glucose, glicose * en: n Chem. glucose, glycose =glucoseria= * sub =glucosido= * sub * glucosido ???? * pt: n glicósido * en: n glucoside =glucosuria= * sub =gluglu= * sub * gluglu ???? * pt: n gluglu =gluglutar= * v =gluma= * sub * gluma ???? * pt: n Bot. gluma * en: n Bot. glume, husk * #9674; glumacee-glumaceas; glumose =glumaceas= * sub pl * glumaceas ???? * pt: n pl Bot. glumaceas * en: npl Bot. Glumaceae =glumacee= * adj * glumacee ???? * pt: adj glumacea/o * en: adj glumaceous =glumella= * sub * glumella ???? * pt: n glumela =glumose= * sub * glumose ???? * en: adj glumous, glumose =gluon= * sub =glutamic= * adj =glutamina= * sub =glutaminato= * sub =glutee= * adj =gluten= * sub =gluteo= * sub =glutinar= * v * glutinar ???? * pt: v glutinar, aglutinar * en: v to glue =glutine= * sub * glutine ???? * pt: n 1. grude; 2. gluten * en: n 1. glue; 2. gluten * #9674; glutinose-glutinositate; glutinar-agglutinar, conglutinar =glutinose= * adj * glutinose ???? * pt: adj glutinoso/a * en: adj sticky, glutinous =glutinositate= * sub * glutinositate ???? * pt: n glutinosidade * en: n stickiness, glutinousness =glutir= * v * glutir ???? * pt: v deglutir, engolir * en: v to swallow, swallow down * #9674; deglutir; inglutir =glutte= * adj * glutte ???? * pt: adj glutónico/a * en: adj gluttonous * #9674; glutton =glutton= * sub * glutton ???? * pt: n m glutão (1. comilão; 2. Zool. mamífero carnívoro) * en: n glutton (1. gormandizer; 2. Zool. wolverine) * #9674; gluttonia; gluttonisar * gluttona ???? * pt: n f glutona (1. comilona; 2. Zool. mamífero carnívoro) =gluttonia= * sub * gluttonia (-ía) ???? * pt: n glutonaria * en: n gluttony =gluttonisar= * v * gluttonisar ???? * pt: v (comer e beber muito) * en: v to gluttonize, gormandize * glyc- ???? * en: see glycerina =glycemia= * sub =glycemic= * adj * glycer-¹ ???? * en: adj in derivatives * #9674; glyceria; glycerina * glycer-² ???? * en: see glycerina * glyceral ???? * pt: n Quim. gliceral * en: n Chem. glyceral =glycerato= * sub * glycerato ???? * pt: n Quim. glicerato * en: n Chem. glycerate =glyceria= * sub * glyceria ???? * en: n Bot. manna grass; Glyceria =glyceric= * adj * glyceric ???? * pt: adj Quim. glicerico/a * en: adj Chem. glycericglycerido ???? * pt: n Quim. gliceride * en: n Chem. glyceride =glycerido= * sub =glycerina= * sub * glycerina ???? * pt: n Quim. glicerina * en: n Chem. glycerin * #9674; glycerato; glycerido; glycerito; glycerol; glyceryl; glyceric; glycerophosphato etc.; glyceral etc.; glycerophosphoric etc.; glycido-glycidic; glycol =glycerinar= * v =glycerito= * sub * glycerito ???? * en: n Chem. glycerite =glycerol= * sub * glycerol ???? * pt: n Quim. glicerol * en: n Chem. glycerol =glyceroltrinitrato= * sub =glycerophosphato= * sub * glycerophosphato ???? * pt: n Quim. glicerofosfato * en: n Chcm. glycerophosphate * glycerophosphoric ???? * pt: adj Quim. glicerofosforico/a * en: adj Chem. glycerophosphoric;acido glycerophosphoric glycerophosphoric acid =glyceryl= * adj * glyceryl ???? * en: n Chem. glyceryl * glycic ???? * en: adj Chem. glycic =glycidic= * adj * glycidic ???? * pt: adj Quim. glicidico/a * en: adj Chem. glycidic =glycido= * sub * glycido ???? * pt: n Quim. glicido * en: n Chem. glycide =glycina= * sub * glycina ???? * pt: n Quim. glicine * en: n Chem. glycin =glycinerar= * v =glycinia= * sub * glycinia ???? * pt: n Bot. glicinia * en: n Bot. wistaria =glycocolla= * sub * glycocolla ???? * pt: n Quim. glicocola * en: n Chem. glycocoll =glycogene= * adj * glycogene ???? * pt: adj Bioquim. glicogenoso/a, glicogenico/a * en: adj Biochem. glycogenous, glycogenic * #9674; glycogeno-glycogenic =glycogenese (-esis)= * sub =glycogenic= * adj * glycogenic ???? * pt: adj Bioquim. glicogenico/a * en: adj Biochem. glycogenic, glycogenous =glycogeno= * sub * glycogeno (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Bioquim. glicogenio * en: n Biochem. glycogen =glycol= * sub * glycol ???? * pt: n Quim. glicol * en: n Chem. glycol =glycolipide= * sub =glycolyse (-ysis)= * sub =glycoproteina= * sub =glycoside= * sub =glycosuria= * sub =glycosuric= * adj * glycy- ???? * en: adj in derivatives and compounds glycy-, glyc-, glyco- ( * sweet) * #9674; glycic; glycina; glycinia; glycyrrhiza etc.; glycocolla etc.; glycogene etc. =glycyphago= * sub =glycyrrhiza= * sub * glycyrrhiza ???? * pt: n regoliz, alcaçuz * en: n licorice, glycyrrhiza * #9674; glycyrrhizina =glycyrrhizina= * sub * glycyrrhizina ???? * pt: n pau de alcaçuz * en: n glycyrrhizin * glyph- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds glyph- ( * carving) * #9674; hieroglyphic etc. ... =glypho= * sub =glyphocarpe= * adj =glyptic= * adj =glyptica= * sub =glyptodonte= * sub =glyptographia= * sub =glyptographic= * adj =glyptographo= * sub =glyptotheca= * sub